<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Never Far From Our Hearts, Adam Noshimuri: by stevedannolover100781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440790">You Are Never Far From Our Hearts, Adam Noshimuri:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781'>stevedannolover100781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat &amp; Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Confidence, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Office, Paperwork, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover, Workplace, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve &amp; Danny get a worrisome phone call from Adam, Is he okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat &amp; Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Never Far From Our Hearts, Adam Noshimuri:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Summary: Steve &amp; Danny get a worrisome phone call from Adam,Is he okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>Commander Steve McGarrett, &amp; Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that their husband, Officer Adam Noshimuri is in danger, while protecting his friend, Tamiko, &amp; he got himself involved in the Yakuza once again. They were scared for themselves, &amp; their future, But, They were most scared for him, as he was on the run.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he is okay, Super Seal ?", The Shorter Man asked with worry, &amp; concern in his voice, as they were trying to focus on paperwork, &amp; being normal for the time being. The Former Seal was trying to sound convincing, but knew he wasn't. He answered his lover honestly, as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he is okay, &amp; being careful, He <b><i><span class="u">will</span></i></b> try to reach us, when he can", The Five-O Commander said with a little bit more confident, &amp; he said, "Come on, I can't focus anymore, I just want us to relax". The Blond agreed with him, as they were packing their things up. When they were done, The phone rang, &amp; they tensed up, as soon it rang the first time.</p><p> </p><p>The Hunky Brunette ran to answer it, &amp; putting it on speaker on the smart table, so the loudmouth detective can listen in on the conversation. They had a feeling that it was their handsome lover calling, so they wouldn't worry further, than they already have. They miss Adam, &amp; the two men are sure that he missed them too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Hello ?”, The Familiar Voice asked, tired, &amp; hopeful on the other end of the line.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, Thank God, Are you okay, Baby ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked, as he breathed in a sigh of relief. Danny was just emotional, as he said, “It’s so great to hear your voice, Babe”, He added, as he clung on to Steve for support, &amp; to lean against. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“It’s great to hear your voice too, Guys, I miss you both so much, It hurts”, The Handsome Asian said, as his voice broke. “I just want to be with you right now”, He added.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, Adam, soon”, Steve said, as he smiled for the first time since the ordeal had started. Then, Danny concurred, by saying, “You got that right”. He was smiling bigger, &amp; they both felt better at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>The Former Yakuza Leader briefed them on the situation, &amp; it’s not good for all of them. But, Plans have to be made, &amp; things have to be sort out. Otherwise, People could get hurt, or worse, They can lose their lives.</p><p> </p><p><i>“I have to infiltrate from the outside, going inside, Tamiko is counting on me, I can’t let her down”, He said with a sad sigh.</i> That means being away from them for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be careful, Okay ?”, Steve said, “You are never far from our hearts, Adam Noshimuri”, Danny added, as tears were coming his eyes. Steve’s were wetter, just by that statement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“I love you”, Adam said, as his choked voice came back, “My heart is breaking, I am so so sorry”, &amp; he choked back on the emotion, as he said this. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, We will be okay”, The Five-O Commander reassures his husband, Danny said, “Yeah, Just be careful”, They hung up at the same time. They let out their emotions out, as they were comforting each other.</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>